Folding tail belt hangers are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,996 and 4,063,669, to which incorporating reference is made. The former patent discloses a hanger for the hanging of belts having buckles with prongs. The latter patent, while specific to the further disclosure of the hanging of belts having buckles with studs, shows both belt hanging facilities. FIGS. 1 and 2 depict a hanger in accordance with the latter patent.